Carottes et morceaux de sucre
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. Heero/Duo. Heero a commis une grave erreur ! /Il n'y a qu'un seul jour dans l'année où les carottes et les morceaux de sucre sont vraiment importants/


Genre : romance, famille  
>Couple : DuoHeero  
>Disclaimer : rien namoi.<br>Note de l'auteur :** Mode choupiniais on. Les temps sont durs XD**

Note 2 : **j'ai oublié de dire que cette fic est pour tout ceux qui fêtent la St Nicolas, pour tous ceux qui la fêtent pas et pour Calamithy qui bosse !**

* * *

><p><span>Carottes et morceaux de sucre<span>

L'américain se rua sur le placard à chaussures et prit les premières qui lui tombèrent sur la main.

Pas de chance, c'était pas les siennes. Elles étaient de 2 pointures trop petites.

Son homme avait plus grandit que lui, sauf des pieds. Et autant quelques années auparavant ils pouvaient se partager les vêtements et chaussures, et c'était bien pratique, autant maintenant il fallait faire courses à part.

Et c'était bien chiant. Surtout quand il y avait des urgences comme celle-ci.

L'ancien pilote 01 le rejoint à l'entrée de l'appartement, d'un pas blasé.

o

-Duo, c'est ridicule. Il est huit heures et demie, les magasins sont fermés.

-Non, pas le supermarché !

-Le temps que tu y ailles, il le sera.

-M'en fous. Je grillerai les feux rouges.

-Tu vas avoir des amendes.

-Je les ferai sauter.

-C'est dangereux. C'est pas grave pour tes courses, on a des pommes de terre et de la salade.

-Les ânes ne mangent pas de pomme de terre ! Il faut des carottes et du sucre. C'est la tradition.

-On a du sucre glace !

o

Heero se garda bien de faire une remarque sur la tradition qu'à ses souvenirs, ni lui ni Duo n'avait jamais fêté. Ce n'était même pas dans leur culture respective.

Mais quand l'américain avait quelque chose en tête et qu'il était de mauvais poil, mieux valait faire profil bas.

Et ce, même s'il s'agissait d'un caprice. Surtout quand Heero y était un tout petit peu pour quelque chose.

o

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux donner du sucre glace à un âne ! En morceau, le sucre, qu'il doit être.

-Ecoute ce n'est pas grave, on fera ça demain. Hélène comprendra.

-Hélène a 6 ans, c'est la première fois qu'on lui raconte ces histoires, elle ne comprendra pas ! Ca fait une semaine que je lui parle du saint Nicolas et qu'il viendra la nuit du 5 au 6 décembre pour lui offrir du chocolat et elle _sait_ que c'est demain le 6. Elle a même mis ses chaussons devant la cheminée. Tu vas faire de la peine à ta fille gratuitement ! En plus tu as utilisé les carottes que j'avais achetées exprès. Tu savais que je voulais les garder !

o

Le japonais se passa la main sur la nuque avec un soupir. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas le drame. Une poignée d'herbe suffirait à un âne imaginaire.

o

-C'est bon j'avais oublié… et puis on n'avait pas de sucre de toute façon.

-Parce que tu m'as affirmé qu'on en avait et moi comme un con je t'ai cru et j'ai pas vérifié ! Là ok je m'en veux. Mais pour les carottes, y'a pas moyen. Déjà qu'Hélène est partie se coucher avec une seule angoisse, c'est que le père Fouettard la punisse parce qu'elle a laissé l'âne du Saint Nicolas mourir de faim… Mais tu veux vraiment la traumatiser !

-Ce n'est qu'une fête sans importance qui n'est même pas ancrée dans tous les mœurs.

-Mais elle y croit !

-C'est de ta faute ! On n'a qu'à lui expliquer qu'on a placé les carottes et le sucre dans l'assiette à coté de ses chaussons comme prévu et que l'âne a tout mangé ! Avec le chocolat, ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle oubliera bien assez vite l'âne et le père Fouettard.

-Non. Je veux qu'elle _voie_ qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. C'est une gosse, elle a besoin de rêver ! On l'a adopté ensemble pour lui donner une famille et des valeurs. C'est pas un chien ! Il ne suffit pas de la nourrir et de la mettre à l'école !

o

L'américain mit une écharpe à la va-vite après avoir enfilé un manteau, ne prenant pas la peine de décoincer sa natte prise entre sa nuque et l'écharpe, avant d'attraper son portefeuille. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée en lançant une dernière parole.

o

-Et puis je sais pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi. Tu comprends pas le concept de cette fête, ni _d'aucune_ fête d'ailleurs, et tu fais pas le rapport entre l'enfance et l'innocence. J'y vais, je reviens.

* * *

><p>Quand Duo revint trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il se déshabilla d'une façon lasse et abattue et se glissa discrètement dans son lit où Heero lisait en l'attendant.<p>

Il avait bien prit soin de glisser un sujet en chocolat à l'effigie du saint Nicolas dans les chaussons de sa fillette, posés devant la cheminée.

Mais son sourire était celui d'un papa se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir raconter à sa petite fille de 6 ans pour expliquer qu'il s'était trompé, et qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'être généreux pour être récompensé.

Parce qu'est ce qu'il pourrait lui mentir ? Elle était jeune, mais pas idiote. Elle avait vu dans le réfrigérateur le soir même qu'il n'y avait plus de carottes.

o

-Alors, tu les as ?

o

Duo réprima un soupir. Il préféra montrer de la colère que de la désolation parce qu'il avait horreur de la pitié.

Bien qu'au fond de lui, il était bien plus triste pour sa fille que fâché contre son homme.

o

-Ils fermaient.

o

Un silence.

Le livre était ouvert mais Heero ne lisait plus, immobile.

o

-Merci.

o

En même temps, Duo se sentait bête et complètement honteux. Il n'avait même pas tilté quand est arrivée la salade de carottes râpées. Il s'était régalé comme de coutume.

Ce n'est que vers la fin du repas, quand leur petite Hélène leur a gentiment proposer de ramener leur dessert (elle toute seule !) qu'elle avait fait une remarque « elles sont où les carottes pour l'âne du saint Nicolas ? ».

Duo avait sourit, fier que sa rejetonne ait bien imprimé l'histoire du patron des enfants, et de sa bienveillance pour son âne (même si bien sûr, il n'oubliait pas qu'elle devait aussi avoir très peur du méchant père Fouettard qui punit les enfants pas sages !).

Il lui avait répondu « dans le bac à légume, bien au frais ! ». Mais la petite voix fluette de la fillette lui disant « non, y'a que de la salade » et d'ailleurs le mot « salade » ont eut effet d'un éclair dans sa tête.

C'est sa fille de 6 ans qui a compris la première qu'il n'y avait plus de carottes.

o

-Duo…

-Bonne nuit. T'as jamais été môme ni vécu avec. Tu peux pas comprendre.

o

Le ton sec du natté mit clairement le point final à la discussion.

Et en fait, ce n'était pas vraiment faux ce qu'il disait.

Pas la peine d'argumenter, Heero savait que le dialogue était inutile, et il avait appris à ses dépends et au dépend de son couple qu'il valait mieux laisser décompresser un Duo furieux.

Ils s'endormirent en se tournant le dos, chacun dans son coté du lit.

o

Le lendemain, Duo prit sur lui pour dire un bonjour sur un ton neutre à son compagnon en se levant.

Le temps ferait l'affaire. Il lui en voulait encore un peu, mais avec un peu de chance, Heero aurait raison et Hélène s'arrêterait sur le fait que du chocolat soit mystérieusement apparu dans ses chaussons pendant la nuit. Après tout quoi de plus normal. Personne ne lui avait parlé du st Nicolas avant ses deux papas.

Il alla prendre sa douche en premier pendant que le japonais préparait le petit déjeuner, et après ça, alla doucement réveiller leur fille après lui avoir choisis les vêtements qu'elle allait porter pour cette journée.

C'était presque un jour normal, sauf quand Hélène questionna d'une voix ensommeillée « l'âne est passé ? ».

Duo sourit. Décidément, de l'histoire elle avait surtout retenu le caractère secondaire. Bon d'accord, c'est vrai qu'elle aimait beaucoup les animaux et qu'elle collectionnait les peluches de chevaux. Un âne, ça n'était jamais plus qu'un cheval gris pour elle.

o

-Je ne sais pas, va voir !

o

Hélène sorti de son lit en trombe malgré son sommeil pour se diriger vers le salon-salle à la manger.

Souvent, Duo se disait que c'était une bonne idée d'avoir choisi un appartement avec une cheminée décorative. Ca donnait du charme. Mais quand ils avaient emménagé avec Heero, ils n'avaient pas encore envisagé de fonder une famille.

Et puis quand l'idée est venue, la chambre d'amis est devenue une chambre de princesse et en quelques temps, une petite fleur a agrandi la famille.

Maintenant, ils pensaient à déménager dans un appartement plus grand, ou dans une petite maison. Mais Duo, même s'il n'avait pas émis d'objection, restait nostalgique à l'idée d'abandonner leur premier chez-soi.

o

-Papa ! Papa !

o

C'est une petite furie enthousiaste qui sautillait dans la pièce qui fit se décider Duo à la rejoindre pour affronter l'interrogatoire infantile.

Heero était adossé contre le mur, la regardant s'extasier devant la cheminée, avec un regard paternel.

o

-Papas ! Papa ! L'âne est venu par la cheminée et il a tout mangé !

o

Duo sourit. Heero avait raison, elle était trop jeune et finalement, il s'était fait un sang d'encre pour rien. En plus, il avait faillit lui faire la gueule très sérieusement pendant un certain temps. Finalement, l'enfant, c'était lui.

o

-C'est vrai ? Tout tout mangé ? Il avait une grosse faim !

-Oui, il avait faim ! Il a juste laissé un sucre et le bout de la carotte. Il était tellement content qu'il a laissé des chocolats !

o

Duo tiqua.

Sucre ?

Bout de carotte ?

Soit sa fille avait une imagination débordante, soit elle avait besoin de lunettes.

Il s'approcha enfin de la cheminée, cachée derrière un fauteuil jusqu'à là, et ce qu'il y vit…

… lui fit ressentir presque la même chose qu'il y a très très longtemps.

Un souvenir qui l'avait animé cette dernière semaine, et qu'il voulait absolument faire vivre à sa fille. Seulement il ne se doutait pas qu'un jour lui aussi pourrait revivre ce moment.

De la surprise, de la chaleur, et de l'émerveillement.

Il y avait bien une assiette avec un reste de bout de carotte près des chaussons et on voyait bien des miettes de morceaux de sucre, avec un sucre entamé.

Duo se tourna d'instinct vers le japonais, toujours les bras croisés adossé contre le mur. Toujours cette lueur fervente dans les yeux.

Le visage de l'américain s'illumina mais il ne se laissa pas déconcentrer et revint à la conversation avec Hélène qui regardait avec enchantement son saint Nicolas en chocolat.

o

-Wouaaa, mais c'est génial ! Mais tu es sûr que c'est l'âne qui a laissé les chocolats ?

-Ah non, c'est le St Nicolas !

-Eh oui, tu as été sage alors il t'a apporté du chocolat.

-Oui, et le père Fouettard il viendra pas me punir parce que l'âne du St Nicolas il le mordra si il vient me punir ! Parce que j'ai été sage !

-Exactement ! Et qu'est ce qu'on dit au St Nicolas ?

-MERCIIII !

o

La petite courra dans la cuisine pour poser fièrement son sujet en chocolat au milieu de la table et pour l'admirer en manger ses céréales, tellement qu'elle mangea comme une cochonne en se mettant du lait partout autour de sa bouche.

Elle n'arrivait pas à regarder son sujet et garder le contrôle de la trajectoire de sa cuillère en même temps, tellement elle était excitée !

Pendant ce temps, les deux hommes toujours dans le salon, se rapprochèrent timidement l'un de l'autre.

Duo entoura amoureusement de ses bras le cou de son compagnon et déposa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes, en les pressant longuement et en fermant les yeux de bonheur.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent un moment front contre front, les paupières abaissées.

o

-J'y crois pas… comment t'as fais pour trouver des carottes et du sucre en morceau ? Tu les avais caché ou quoi ?

-J'ai demandé à la voisine quand tu es parti.

-Sérieux !

o

L'idée ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit, lui, l'extraverti. Et pourtant, c'était tout bête. Même si leurs voisins et eux ne se croisaient que deux ou trois fois par mois, le couple de sexagénaires ne manquait pas de leur adresser un grand sourire et de complimenter leur blondinette bouclée et adorable.

Il suffisait simplement de sonner chez eux et de leur expliquer le cas d'urgence.

o

-Je me sens con. Mais je suis heureux. Merci.

o

Heero le serra un peu plus contre lui de ses bras vigoureux autour de sa taille, content d'avoir su se comporter comme il fallait alors qu'il n'avait pas eu l'entrainement pour ce genre de chose.

Pourtant, il ne comprenait toujours pas l'entrain de Duo par rapport à la saint Nicolas.

o

-Pourquoi tu tenais tellement à ce qu'on célèbre cette fête ? Il n'y a que les natifs de la Terre et dans les pays de l'Europe de l'est qu'on la célèbre. Toi tu viens des colonies et en plus tu es américain.

-L'orphelinat de l'église m'a apprit beaucoup de choses. Les temps étaient durs, mais Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène ont transformé cette journée froide du 6 décembre, en un souvenir chaleureux et fabuleux avec tous les enfants. Sur le coup c'est drôle, j'ai vraiment cru que le St Nicolas était passé avec son âne. Mais j'ai vite compris que c'était simplement père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène qui étaient sur le coup. J'étais un des seuls ! Mais j'étais un des plus âgés. Ce fut la seule fois où j'ai fêté la St Nicolas, mais je me suis promis que si j'avais des enfants un jour, je leur ferai partager cette joie.

o

Heero acquiesça. C'était donc un jour de lumière pendant son enfance sombre. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas douté ? Duo ne fait pas des caprices pour rien.

o

-Et puis… ça apporte plutôt des bonnes valeurs pour un enfant ! Sagesse, gentillesse, générosité, attention…

o

Pour une première, il était assez content.

Il avait bien fait de ne rien dire à Duo sur ce que sa voisine lui avait aimablement donné.

Dans sa colère, peut-être que Duo aurait vu ce geste comme un juste retour des choses. Ils se seraient couché hypocritement et auraient fait comme si de rien ne s'était passé, le lendemain, sans rien mettre au point.

Et Heero n'aimait pas enterrer les choses négligemment.

Il s'était donc faufilé discrètement hors du lit pendant la nuit pour placer dans une assiette le cadeau destiné à l'âne (enfin, la mise en scène), et la mettre près des chaussons.

o

-… sans compter que ça fait plaisir aux parents de faire plaisir à leurs enfants.

o

Leurs yeux s'embrassèrent puis leurs lèvres se scellèrent une nouvelle fois, plus sérieusement, avec un souffle de bien-être. C'était un plaisir qu'ils s'octroyaient quand leur fille n'était pas dans le coin. IL faut montrer à l'enfant que les parents s'aiment, mais quand c'est trop intense, mieux vaut se faire discret.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas trop à sentir la chaleur de l'autre contre soi. S'il n'y avait pas Hélène et le travail, Heero aurait poussé l'homme qu'il aimait tendrement contre le canapé et lui aurait fait l'amour avec une ardeur mêlée à du délice transi.

Il se contenta d'empreindre ses mains du corps de son homme, caressant un dos impeccable, une chute de reins.

Ca faisait presqu'un an qu'Hélène était arrivée chez eux.

Et sans que rien ne se passe d'extraordinaire, il semblait que chaque jour était un jour plus heureux.

OWARI

* * *

><p><strong>J'avais besoin d'amuuuur parce que je suis dans une région où il a fallu que je fasse 5 magasins pour trouver un saint Nicolas en chocolat :( Et pour moi, c'est déstabilisant XD<strong>

**Je vous embrasse tous !**


End file.
